Farfanoogen (Average Joe)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Druid Level: 1 Experience: Experience Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Druidic Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (03 pts) -2 racial DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 racial INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (02) + FC (00) (Druid) AC: 17 = + DEX (02) + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) +4* dodge to AC vs Giants (gnome defensive training) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (03) + Shield (01) + Natural (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: -01 = (00) + STR (00) + Size (-1) + Misc (00) CMD: 01 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + Size (-1) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Resilient Trait (01) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) ****+2 on all saves vs. Illusion spells/effects; Racial Illusion Resistance Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments *+1 to attack vs humanoid (reptilian & goblinoid) Gnome Racial Hatred Shortspear: Attack: +01 = (00) + STR (00) + Size (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 20' Sling: Attack: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + Size (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20'/15' Favored Class: Druid (1st-skill point) Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light (see low-light vision.) Defensive Training: Gnomes get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Gnome Magic: Gnomes add +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with a Charisma of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Hatred: Gnomes receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells or effects. Keen Senses: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft, or Use Magic Device. Weapon Familiarity: Gnomes treat any weapon with the word “gnome” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Gnomes begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape (see below). Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. See the ironwood spell description. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. A druid who wears prohibited armor or uses a prohibited shield is unable to cast druid spells or use any of her supernatural or spell-like class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. Spell Casting: Prepared, divine, wisdom based caster Spontaneous Casting: A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. She can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Nature Bond (Ex): Animal companion "Lil' Miss" Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a –4 penalty on the check. Feats Boon Companion (1st Level): +4 to my effective druid level for animal companion stats Traits Capable-Stealth (General): +1 stealth, class skill Resilient-Reflex (General): +1 reflex saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb 00 0 X 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 X 0 +0 Diplomacy 02 0 0 2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 - -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 X 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 07 1 3 1 +2 gnome obsessive Heal 03 0 X 3 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 X - +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Nature) 06 1 3 - +2 druid nature sense Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 - +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 - +0 Linguistics 0 0 - +0 Perception 09 1 3 3 +2 gnome keen senses Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 X - +0 Ride 06 1 3 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 - -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 X - +0 Stealth 07 0 X 2 -0 +5 (+4 small; +1 capable trait) Survival 09 1 3 3 +2 druid nature sense Swim 00 0 X 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 - +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Dancing Lights* (DC 11) * Speak W/ Animals* (DC 12) * Ghost Sound* (DC 11) * Prestidigation* (DC 11) *Gnome Magic (Racial) Equipment Equipment (for small size) Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Wooden Armor (Small) 20 gp 12.5 lb Buckler 5 gp 2.5 lb Shortspear (Melee/Ranged) 1 gp 1.5 lb Sling (Ranged) - gp - lb Bullets (10) 1 sp 2.5 lb Backpack 2 gp .5 lb Bedroll 1 sp 1.25 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Total Weight: 21.75 lb Saddle (On Lil' Miss) 30 gp 30 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28 29-57 58-86 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1